


ink.

by artificialmeggie (ohmymeggs)



Series: blood and honey [13]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymeggs/pseuds/artificialmeggie
Summary: They get tattoos instead of rings.





	ink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I wrote, hoping it would turn into something of substance, but eventually I chose to leave it as it is. It's the shortest, but one of my favorites. I hope you all enjoy it too.

They get tattoos instead of rings.

It’s more permanent and they won’t have to take them off when they perform.

Tiny, typewriter print letters become etched into the skin on the insides of their ring fingers, a B on Jose’s hand, a J on Brock’s. Simple. Elegant. Like their love. Like them.

They don’t tell anyone for a month, and then the only reason they do is because Jose slips up and calls Brock his husband in front of Nina at dinner one night. So they tell Nina, but they swear her to secrecy until they feel like telling everyone, which may be tomorrow or may be in a year. Either is fine, as long as it’s them doing the choosing.

Nina cries so Jose cries so Brock cries, and they hug, a lopsided circle of hugs and tears. _Drag Race’s_ first relationship has turned into _Drag Race’s_ first marriage and they’re all just so _happy_.

Jose presses his lips to the J on Brock’s ring finger, now a nightly tradition.

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> "blood and honey" is a series of (mostly) unrelated drabbles and one-shots of assorted characters and ships based on a table of prompts from LiveJournal. The table can be found over on my Tumblr @artificialmeggie. I welcome your thoughts and take requests here or there. Thank you!


End file.
